The Legendary ninja of Grace
by AvBadist
Summary: A ninja devoted to God is put to the test. Will he fall short and fall from grace or will he preval and help create the world God wanted
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be gone with the thunderclap" normal speech

" _Be gone with the thunderclap"_ normal thought

" **Wrrrr!"; Monster / Tailed Beast speech** **" _Wrrrr!" ;_** Monster / Tailed Beast thought **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This is the first time writing a fanfiction so please forgive my writing.

 **Disclaim :** I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In the beginning**

" _I the beginning was the word . The word was with God and the word was God "._ _John chapter 1:1_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting up on a hill sat a boy in his late teens , probably 19 or 20. He had spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The only thing out of place with him was his right hand which was bandaged all the way to his bicep. Another thing was the three whisker marks on each cheek , wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and stood at an average height of 5'9 he also wore light orange pants with black shinobi shoes.

However this was no ordinary human no this was Naruto Uzumaki , an exorcist hand picked by Archangel Uriel himself to serve and protect the creations of Lord God Yaweh (God of the Bible). Watching the sun set he was lost in thought . ' _Kurama you awake_ '. Thought the blonde. **_' Yeah , this powerful being never sleeps . Hehe , what's on your mind Naruto.'_** said the most powerful of all the Bijuu.

Kurama more commonly known as the Nine-Tails , is one of the nine tailed beasts . Centuries of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Kurama to hate humans. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki , Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world , but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect , the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation.

' _It's just on our last mission what that stray devil said really got to me ya know .'_ said the ex-shinobi . **_"Oh , your still hung up on what it said about all being and races never achieving peace . Look there was a reason for choosing and accepting you as my first partner. I saw that you were chosen for greatness you could even surpass the Sage of Six Paths himself . That's what I saw I you Naruto ."_** said the Nine -Tailed fox . ' _You really think so Kurama ?"_ asked the blonde " ** _I know so , also there was a reason that being of light choose you to protect humans of this world ."_** spoke fox. ' _Thanks partner.'_ After a few silent minutes passed a beeping noise went off. Naruto took out a round communicater signalling that he was needed. " I guess old man Urial needs us." said the blonde before disappearing in a mini tornado of leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _In a desert near Israel_**

In the middle of the desert stood one of the great four Seraphs , Uriel. Uriel , also known as Flame of God , is one of the Four Great Seraphs in the Sixth Heaven. Uriel could be seen in the middle of the hot desert wearing an orange-flame tuxedo. Uriel was a very handsome man, his looks regarded godly. He had light blonde hair slicked back ending at his neck, another thing that sat him apart was the giant broad sword on his back easily beating him in height. Uriel stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Not even bothered by the heat of the scorching sun.A few hours past , the sun was setting, finally opening his eyes he spoke " It's about time you got here I've been waiting here the whole day you know." he spoke in a deep voice that demanded respect.

"Hehe... sorry old man I was in Brazil when you called so I had to run all the way here." Behind Uriel stood Naruto in all his glory.

Naruto wore the same out he wore in Brazil ,but this he was wearing a white cloak that went down to his ankles exposing his black ANBU boots ,but exposing his toes.

" Doesn't matter, the reason I called you out hear in the desert and not in the Vatican was because I believe that Heaven and the Vatican have been compromised." said the archangel.

"WHAT!?...how can that be? Does old man Michael kknow about this?"

"I'm afraid not... currently you and I know of this and I would like it to stay like this until I know who it is understood?" the blonde nodded. "Anyway Naruto that's not the reason I called you hear. Azazel has been spotted some where in Japan in a town called Kuoh. Your mission should you choose to except is to go to Kuoh, attend their local learning facilities and gather information on him. " said the Seraphim.

"Isn't that devil terratory, why would he hide there?" asked the blonde.

"Azazel is very brilliant although he fell , he wouldn't risk his life if it were not rewarding for him. You have your mission everything will be provided for you, you are to go by the alis Naruto Farnandez Gilmore a transfer student from England. Understood."

"You got it old man I'm the man for the job!" answered the ninja.

" Good, your dismissed."spoke the angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _As for God, his way is perfect ,_

 _The Lord's word is flawless, he shields all who take refuge in him." Psalms chapter 18 :30_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **That was my first fanfic.**

 **You guys should tell me if I did something wrong or if you want a second chapter**

 **Badist777 out**

 **Peace**


	2. 2

Note

Hey dudes and dudettes it's your main man Badist here. I'm stuck with no ideas for the second chapter mind giving me some.

I don't know if Naruto should join the dxd gang which is kinda in every crossover which is really getting predictable and boring or if he should stay loyal to heaven and God.

I really need ideas mind helping me.

This is your main man signing out

 **Badist out**

 **Peace**

 **xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

Friendship

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" One who has unreliable friends soon comes to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother."

Proverb 18:24

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Flashback

There was a silent pause aside from the raging waterfall. Two figures could be seen on each side of the waterfall, standing on top of two stone statues, but these weren't any two statues. These were the two gods of shinobi, on the left stood the statue of the ghost of the Uchiha , Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha was the legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He foundedKonohagakure alongside his rival,Hashirama Senju , with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree on how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village, a conflict which ended in Madara's death. Madara, however, rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his own plans . Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his actual death. Years later, Madara would berevived , only to see his plans foiled before his final death.

And on the right stood the statue of god of shinobi and the first Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves , Hashirama Senju.Hashirama Senju was a member of the famed Senju clan. He himself was hailed as the "God of Shinobi" for his unmatched ninja prowess. Hashirama sought peace for the shinobi world, and to that end founded Konohagakure with his clan, his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. He would later become the first Hokage of Konohagakure. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy and vision for the world would continue to shape the village and the entire shinobi world even after his death.

Atop the heads of these two statues stood the next two gods of shinobi each on there respective previous reincarnations. On Madara Uchiha's head stood, Sasuke Uchiha. Both reincarnates of Indra Ōtsutsuki, the eldest son to the Sage of Six Paths.

On top of the stone head of Hashirama Senju stood Naruto Uzumaki. Also both reincarnates of Ashura Ōtsutsuki, youngest son to the Sage of Six Paths.

According to Hashirama Senju , Sasuke bears a strong resemblance to Izuna Uchiha: he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face. His outfit consisted of dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt, he also wore a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. However his shirt had hole in the middle of his chest and back indicating he was stabbed through the heart and opposite him stood Naruto.

According to Jiraiya, Naruto strongly resembles his father: he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. He wore orange pants which were torn at the ankles and was wearing black shinobi boots with open toes. On his head he had on a black clothed headband with a metal plate in the centre, with a leaf symbol carved on it. He wore an open black and orange jacket, underneath he wore a black mash T-shirt.

After successfully sealing away the mother of all chakra together.

With all threats gone, Hagoromo explained that the Infinite Tsukuyomi could be released if Naruto and Sasuke combine their chakra. Sasuke agreed to this, but first he wanted to kill the Kage and destroy the tailed beasts, believing both were inhibitive to world peace. When he was unwilling to back down from his threat, the tailed beasts moved in to stop Sasuke, but he captured each in their own Chibaku Tensei. Hagoromo recognised that as a continuation of Indra's feud with Asura, but lacked the time and power to do anything about it. Sakura tried to reason with Sasuke, but he knocked her out and left. Naruto followed after him, promising to Hagoromo that he would bring him around and finally end the centuries-long feud.Naruto and Sasuke ended up at theValley of the End , where they fought years ago. Sasuke stated his willingness to bear the world's burdens by himself and live independently of the past, neither of which Naruto believed were possible, or at least wise. He tells Sasuke it's impossible to do everything alone like he plans to, pointing to the missteps Itachi made and their own successful teamwork against Kaguya.

"Friendship no longer matters to me now. Through my way, peace can finally be achieved." said the Uchiha.

"Sasuke you can't bare all that by yourself. This is not what Itachi would have wanted! "

" You know nothing about Itachi! " screamed Sasuke.

" ... I might have not known a lot about Itachi ... ,but I know that this is not what he would have wanted of you! " argued the blonde.

" SHUT UP!!! " screamed the Uchiha in rage.

"...Sasuke ...what happened to you ?" mumbled the blonde.

" Enough! In order to achieve peace a true Hokage must be willing to take that sacrifice ."

"By killing all the other Kage and the Tailed Beasts too. I'm sorry Sasuke I can't let you do that, even if it means breaking every bone in your body! "

"That again. I'd like to see you try, with the Sage of Six Paths power and the rinnegan there's nothing I can't do ...COME NARUTO! "

With a seconds of silence a single leaf fell on the water and at that moment both ninjas jumped off the stone heads. Running on the water below them, they charged at each other. Each saw a memory of the other while growing through the ages. From younger days to their current state of age. After running towards each other they jumped in order to clash with their forearms. The shock of the clash was so powerful that waves shot in all directions.

After a brief exchange of blows reminiscent of their fight years ago, Naruto and Sasuke started trading punches with their Tailed Beast Mode and Susanoo respectively. Sasuke chastised Naruto for not attacking with an intent to kill, but Naruto, like last time, was unwilling to do so, not wishing for either of them to go without the other. Naruto then clashed his Tailed Beast Ball with Sasuke's Susanoo-supported Chidori, producing a large explosion that does noticeable but not debilitating damage to their respective avatars. Each therefore powered up the avatars, Sasuke by channelling the captured tailed beasts into his Susanoo and Naruto by merging his avatar with the avatars of two shadow clones. The two met attacks once again, creating a giant explosion that stripped away their avatars and left them with too little chakra to use practically. They instead resorted to taijutsu , kicking and punching each other into the night.

As the two near exhaustion, Kurama mustered enough chakra for Naruto to make one last attack, but Sasuke absorbed it. Having expected this, Naruto delivered a solid punch, finally irritating Sasuke over the endless repetition of their fight. Kurama gave the last of its chakra to Naruto, who used it to make a Rasengan to counter Sasuke's Chidori.

" Why won't you just disappear?!" yelled Sasuke in frustration.

"I'll always be here for you Sasuke even if you don't want me here , ... because you will always be my brother. " answered the blonde.

" Enough! It's time we put an end to this battle ... TO ALL OUR BATTLES! "

After charging up the chidori and add Amaterasu flames to make sure that the job would be finished he was ready.

With little to no chakra Naruto charged his rasengan with all he had left ,ready.

After a short pause both charged each other one last time.

" Just disappear already, Naruto! "

" Never! Sasuke! "

Before the attacks connected everything went white

End of flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Therefore, as God's chosen people, holy and dearly loved, cloth yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness and patience. Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unit.

Colossians 3:12-14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

06: 00 am , Monday

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

A bandaged arm shot out through the bed covers and crushed the alarm clock without mercy.

" Hhhhhhh... mornings. " yawned our blonde haired hero.

Slowly getting up the boy took his time to get to the bathroom. After getting to the bathroom he opened hot water tap in the shower he went to the sink and wiped the steam off the mirror to see his reflection

It's been a week since our blonde was assigned a mission to spy and keep tabs on Azazel.

It was the most boring seven days of his entire life. It was a miracle he didn't end his life then and there.

The good news was he provided with everything he might need on this mission, a sizeable apartment, teenage clothing, a monthly allowance to buy healthy food, but our blonde wouldn't have that, no. Filling all his cabanets with instant ramen, 'God's ultimate creation' as he would call it.

" Grrr... I hate school and I hate this mission, why do I have to babysit some old fart just because he wasn't at his retirement home?"

After brushing his teeth our blonde idiot took a long shower.

After eating breakfast we see our hero heading down to school. He could be seen wearing the Kuoh uniform that consisted of a black blazer with white trims, a white shirt with black trims on it open from the neck, black pants and top it all off brown shoes , complete with an orange backpack.

Boy has to have his orange.

It took a few minutes but finally he reached hell. He never really did like learning ever since the academy day back in the Elemental Nation. All that information hurt like a hammer to the skull.

Sitting in a class all day listening to some boring old guy who had hair everywhere but on his head talk your day away never was his style. He was more of an active hands on kind of guy that enjoyed doing things with his hands.

"School is so boring, I really wish I could punch the evil being who created it."

' You know you're the one who accepted this pathetic assignment. No one really force you to take it.'

'Getting a mission behind enemy lines seemed pretty cool at the time okay, get off my back Kurama.' the blonde defended himself.

'Jumping the gun before you even get the details of the mission. I see that hasn't changed at all.' taunted the fox.

'Whatever, well guess we're here then.'

Not much is known about Kuoh Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made.The Kuoh Academy has several division such as the primary division, high school division and college division.The high school division of Kuoh Academy has multiple annual events such as the Ball Tournament, Sports Day, School Trip for second year students and School Festival.

It's been three days since Naruto has been attending Kuoh academy and in that three days a lot has happened.

At first he was attending as a third student who transferred from England Britain. On his first day the other students to an instant liking to him.

Some of the girls in school thought he was adorable with those whisker marks. Even the boy side of the school though he was kind of cool and kinda tuff and not to be messed with. Naruto thought this was a great start unlike the academy days back in his home dimension

As our exocist/ninja walked through the school court yard heading towards his first period, he was greeted by his fellow students which he greeted back with his brightest smile which got a few blushes from some of the girls he passed by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Straight after entering the school building the bell went off signaling that the classes have begun.

"Oh crap I'm late!" the blonde shouted as he ran for his life.

Urial specifically told him that if he received another late complaint again his allowance would be taken away which mean't no more ramen

After arriving at the top floor of the school and reaching his class at last.

"Its about time you joined us Mr Gilmore I was being to think you were too good for this class."said the teacher.

"Grrr... , No sir." mumbled the blonde.

"Good, now go take your sit." ordered the man

"Grrr... I'll rasengan your ass." silently spoke the blonde, good thing no one heard him.

As the blonde took his sit, in the corner of his eyes he saw a glimpse of blood red hair. When he turned to that direction he saw the most beautiful girl in the world smiling at him. This was no ordinary girl, no this was Rias Gremory the school's little princess, however Naruto already knew who or what she really was, a devil.

Naruto had nothing against devils, unlike other exocists he would rather know a person personally first then just straight up judge them by what he heard about because that's what happened to him in Konoha. He would never want that kind of pain on anyone no matter who they were.

Naruto put on the brightest grin he could muster towards the girl. He took a seat next to a window at the back of the class where no one see him doz off. Unfortunately for him fate wasn't on his side today, on his right sat none other than Sona Shitori.

"Gilmore-san wake up this is a very important lesson, think about your future." ordered Sona.

"Grrr... it's only English class, you know I from England right? "he asked with a sweatdrop.

'Sheshi, control freak much?.' thought the exocist.

'Hahaha, I like her, someone should keep you in line. ' roared the Bijuu in laughter.

Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She stood at a height of 5'5.

If he could admit she was quite pretty in her own way.

The bell rang signaling the end of English class, the blonde took his time to get to the other classes. Busy with his thought he walked down the busy hallway without looking, he bumped into someone. As he gathered his thoughts he saw who he bumped into. He blushed as he caught a glimpse of the girls underwear.

" I'm so sorry, are you okay?" asked the blonde as he tried helping the girl gather her things.

"Hehehe. It's alright." the girl said in a sweet angelic voice. " Lost in your thoughts I see." she said as she started picking up her thing.

"Hehe,sorry about that, my name is Naruto Gilmore by the way I didn't quite catch yours."

"Akeno Himejima, pleasure to meet you Fishcake-chan, hehehe."

The blonde sweatdropped, " Ahh actually it means... , you want it doesn't matter."

"Okay Mr Fishcake would you be a gentleman and help escort this defenceless lady to her class?" the girl pouted inocently.

This got a blush out of Naruto, 'Oh she's good.' thought our hero.

"Ahhh actually I was hoping get to class early this time." spoke the ninja.

"Oh don't worry my next class is not that far, it will be a quick walk what do you say about walking this cute girl to her class? " asked Akeno will pushing out her chest inocently towards the blondes chest.

'Damn this girl is killing me, Shikamaru was right women are a drag. Grrr... this chick leave me no choice, I gotta run.' thought our hero.

'Just like you to run away from females, typical Naruto.' said the fox .

' Shut up Kurama your not helping. '

"Hmm, so what do you say Fishcake-chan? asked the ravenette.

Our blonde was sweating bullets, he was in seriously deep shit right now and he saw no other way out. It was all over, but as it would seem fate was here to help our favourite ninja, the second bell signaling the start of the period.

'Thank you LORD GOD!' he prayed.

"Sorry Akeno, but I gotta go, don't want to get another detention or my grandpa will have my throat."said the blonde as he ran for his class.

"Hmm... your very interesting Fishcake-chan, who are you really? I'll find out somehow. The girl smirked as she turned around went the opposite direction the blonde went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

The rest of the day was boring as shit for the blonde. Class after class, the blonde couldn't take it anymore, he was an inch close to ending his own life.

After school was over Naruto hurried home to change it his ninja outfit. When he reached his apartment enter to see the archangel Urial inspecting a cup of instant ramen.

"Old man what are you doing in my apartment! " screamed Naruto.

"Just checking up on my favourite apprentice and making sure your eating well.

Sweatdropping Naruto chose to talk "Apprentice?...You know I'm way stronger than you right. "

"Tch, as if you could take me down kiddo."

" What ever makes you sleep at night Gramps."

" Grrr... STOP CALLING ME THAT WILL YOU! "cried the archangel with comical tears coming out his eyes.

"Hehehe." chuckled the blonde ninja.

"Grrr... ,anyway I also wanted to know about your mission, how's it going? "

" Nothing much to report, Azazel hasn't made any moves yet. Actually I was going to go out and check out the city again would like to join me Gramps? " asked the ninja.

"I'm sorry I only come to find out how you are and the progress of your mission. I'm still ininvestigating the spies in heaven and how they haven't fallen yet. This khaos brigade is going to be a problem in the far future I can feel it. " spoke the angel.

"Your just over thinking things old man. "

"Hhhh."sighed Urial " Maybe your right Naruto, maybe your right, anyway I have to go duty call see you in two weeks Naruto. "

After saying that the blonde haired angel vanished into white flames.

"Damn, that's pretty cool."admitted the blonde.

After wearing his ninja gear, Naruto had a bit to eat and wouldn't you know it was ramen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Occult Research club**

"So why do I have to hand out flyers again? "asked a teenaged brunette.

This was no ordinary teenager, no this was Issei a newly reincarnated devil of Rias Gremory's peerage

"As I said last time my cute little pawn. When you hand out flyers to humans you create contract with them and that increases your reputation in the human world and in the devil society as well. By doing that you increase your chances of becoming a high class devil faster. When you are a high class devil you can have your own peerage, which can consist of any one of your choosing."said the red head with a hint of seduction.

"So that means I can get anyone to join my peerage, I can finally have my own Heram!?" asked the boy with drool coming disgustingly out of his mouth.

Hook, line and sinker "Hehe, of course my darling little Issei, so what do you say?" asked the girl already know what his answer was.

As she turned towards the brunette all she saw was a dust cloud in the shape of the boys body.

"Sometimes it's just too easy, hehehe." giggled the red head


End file.
